The Masked Hero
by rockergurl95
Summary: After being kidnapped... Brittney and Allison will have to rely on their hope, strength, and friendship if they want to live through what The Jester has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**TEHE! Chapter 1! XD**

I never really understood the severity of a situation until it was naturally too late. Whether it was making the choice of who to live with after my parents divorce and my dad died or simply standing on the sidelines while my drunken mother, god bless her soul, fought for the custody of her only daughter. Unfortunately, the court was in my grandmother's favor and I was whisked away to live with my grandmother in Southpark, leaving my heartbroken and apparently suicidal mom to wither away in pain all by her lonesome.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't extremely happy when I lived with my mom, but at least I was with somebody who actually cared about me. My grandmother doesn't care at all. Sometimes I feel like Cinderella. I do everything for her and I don't get a smidge of gratitude.

"Why cant you do anything right!" She scolded one Saturday morning. I walked into the kitchen to see what she was talking about. Apparently, I left the bread out when I made toast earlier that morning.

"Sheesh, im sorry. I'll put it away now." I grabbed the pachage of bread and stuffed it into the food closet.

"you better watch that attitude of yours young lady!"

"What attitude of mi-" I didn't get a chance to finish before she flew across the kitchen and smacked my face making me fall to the ground. She may be old, but boy can she hit.

Tears stung my eyes as I rubbed my swollen cheek.

"Now get up! Don't you have work in a few minutes?"

I looked up at the clock. SHIT! My shift at Raisins starts in 10 minutes!

I got up and ran upstairs. I grabbed my stuff, went into the garage, got my bike, and took off without waving goodbye.

I got to Raisins in record time. Parking my bike I grabbed my stuff and ran inside.

"Corvette! Where were you? We open in 5 minutes!"

"Im sorry Mercedes! My grandmother held me back…"

"Well never mind. Hurry up and go change1 if doc asks, ill say that you were here the whole time!"

"thanks Mercedes! I owe you!"

"Don't worry about it! Go change!"

I nodded and ran into the changing rooms in the back.

Mercedes, who's real name is Brittney, is my best friend. We met on my first day at Raisins three weeks ago. I have yet to go to school here because its summer but she said that Southpark elementary is the worst school ever. Im not really looking forward to it…

When i was done changing I applied some makeup. The prettier, the better! Doc always says. I don't know… I don't think its right to be showing off girls for money but whatever…

When I was done, I ran to the front and saw Mercedes talking to Porsche and Toyota.

"okay girls! Remember! Today is customer appreciation day! Let's make Doc happy!"

Everyone cheered. I smiled and grabbed my pad and pen for taking orders.

Working at Raisin's isn't the best job in the world. It certainly isn't the most fun, what with all the pervs grabbing our asses and hitting on us. What I would like to do is turn around and smack that disgusting smile off all of their dirty faces that haven't been washed in god knows how long. But, all we can do is smile, maybe wink, and come up with some saucy come back.

A group of boys walked in. One was wearing a green hat with a orange jacket. He was standing next to another boy with a orange jacket with his hood on covering half of his face, next to him was a tubby boy with a red jacket and on the other side was a boy with a red poofball hat.

Mercedes looked at me as soon as they walked in.

"Those guys are from our class. Why don't you take care of them." She winked.

I gulped, smiled, and walked over to them.

"Welcome to Raisin! How many?"

"The one in the red poofball hat answered. "Four."

"Okay! Follow me please!" I led them to a table with four seats.

"What will you four be having today?"

After they answered I took the order to the chef and cleaned some tables. After a while the chef dinged the bell symbolizing that their food was done. I walked over and picked it up. I started walking over to the boys when all of a sudden I ran into something hard. I flew back and landed on my butt. Spaghetti landed on my head while mashed potatoes landed on my shoulders. Hot wings landed in my lap, while steamed veggies landed on my legs and my shoes. Macaroni and cheese landed on my face.

I wiped the food off my face and looked up. A tall man in a business suit scowled down at me. He angrily bent down and picked me up in the air by my collar.

"You stupid clumsy girl! Do you have any idea how much I had to pay for this suit!" He yelled in my face.

"I- im sorry sir!"

"Are you now! I don't think you are!" He began shaking me.

"Hey! Stop that! Mercedes yelled. "Let her go!"

"You stay out of this you little brat! This is none of your concern!"

"Yes but it is MY concern."

Everyone looked over to see Doc standing in the doorway of her office with her arms folded. Doc was tall. She was in her early 20's and she doesn't take crap from anyone. But what surprises me most about her is tha no matter how angry or upset she is, she never yells.

"Who the hell are you?" The man yelled.

Doc walked over to him.

"I am the manager of this establishment and if you know what's good for you. You will put my employee down."

The man grunted and dropped me. I fell with a thud on the ground in between them. Doc looked at me and then looked at the man.

"Now. What seems to be the problem sir?"

"Your Stupid employee ran into me and ruined my best suit!" he yelled.

Doc looked at me again. I felt ashamed.. I must look terrible with all this food all over me.

"I believe my employee got it worse than your suit sir."

"Im going to SUE this place."

Doc folded her arms. "You do that sir. And we'll sue YOU for public disturbance and for touching my employee."

The man growled. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"Now, I suggest you leave the premises and leave my employees alone. And if you don't, legal action WILL be taken. Do you understand?"

The man looked at me and pointed a chubby finger.

"You'll be sorry you little brat!"

"Oh. So I suppose you want us to call the police for threatening her?"

The man angrily scowled, turned around, and stormed out of the restaurant


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

After the man left, Mercedes ran over to me and kneeled down. "Corvette! Are you okay?"

Doc looked down. "Mercedes, take her to the back and wash her up. Porsche. Tayota.. Clean up this mess Corvette, you are excused for the rest of the day." Doc turned around and walked back into her office.

I stood up and ran into the back with Mercedes following me.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with worry in her voice.

"Yah…"

"Are you sure?"

I wiped my eyes. "C-can I just leave please?"

"You don't wanna clean up a little?"

"No… I just wanna go…"

"Well… okay then…"

I thanked her and grabbed my stuff. I ran outside to my bike and got on it. I quickly took off not turning around. For the rest of the day I rode my bike. I wasn't really headed anywhere… I just wanted to think.

It was getting dark by the time I started heading home. I was quickly pedaling when I saw two headlights behind me. I moved to the side of the road but the car didn't pass. I realized it was following me and I pedaled faster. My legs were hurting more and more but I didn't stop. I HAD to keep going.

The car drove up beside me and tried to ram me. I screamed and tried to dodge it. My bike slid on the snow and I flew off of it, skidding across the black ice. I groaned when I picked my head up. The car pulled up behind me. I quickly got to my feet and raced away. I heard footsteps behind me. Tears pooled in my eyes as I quickly turned a corner.

Oh shit! A dead end! A rock wall stood in front of me. I turned around.

"Why hello there GIRL!" A man yelled.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" My voice quivered.

The three people started walking closer to me.

"Get away from me!"

That's when one of the men roughly grabbed my arm. I screamed loudly as his nails dug into me.

"Let her go." A rough voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a small masked figure standing at the front of the alley. He wore all black.

"What the hell?" One of the men said.

"I said… let her go."

"Fuck off kid! We have orders to get this girl and were not stopping until we have her!"

"Very well." The figure looked up. He grabbed something out of his side and threw it. It hit one of the men in the side. He yelled out in pain as his hand flew to his side and he fell.

"Why you little…!" The other two men ran over to the figure. One man threw a punch but the figure dodged, grabbed the man's fist, and twisted his arm behind his back. The man yelled and another man raced behind the figure. The figure kicked the other man in the stomach making him fall back and hit his head on the hard ground falling unconscious. He pushed the man he had onto the ground and punched his back. The man yelled and the figure punched his head making this man fall unconscious.

The figure stood up and looked at all three of the unconscious men. It then started walking towards me. I backed away against the wall and help my hand up in front of my face.

"P-please don't hurt me…"

The figure kneeled down next to me and took my arm. He looked at my bleeding hand and tore a piece of cloth off of his cape and wrapped it around my hand.

"Ey! You butthole!" I looked up and the figure turned around. A small tubby figure stood at the alleyway. This one wore a mask too.. and had pointy nails.

"What did I say! I said…" he trailed off when he saw me.

"And just WHAT do you think your doing?"

"Im tending to her wounds…" The figure said.

"No nu-uh! That's MY job! Im supposed to be the protector of the city! Not you!"

"Who… who are you two?"

"I am… The Coon!" The tubby figure yelled.

"I am Mysterion."

"Mysterion?"

The figure looked up at me and nodded. He then stood up.

"She is done." He looked at me.

"Where do you live?"

"Not far from here… just a couple of miles…"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes… I can."

"Then you better start heading home. Don't worry. No one is going to bother you again tonight."

I stood up and smiled. " Thank you."

I looked at both figures and ran off to my house. I finally got home and saw that the lights were on inside. I nervously walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" my grandmother yelled as soon as she swung open the door. She looked as if she had just gotten home from a party and she sounded drunk.

"Grandma, im sorry, i-"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

She reached out and snatched my arm digging her long pink manicured nails in them just as the man had done. She then tugged me into the house, threw me to the ground, and slammed the door.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Grandma, I was almost kidnapped! These men came after me and-"

"I've have had ENOUGH of your bullshit lies!" She grabbed my hair and yanked me up/

"Now get your scrawny worthless ass upstairs NOW!"

"Ow! Grandma! Your hurting me!" I yelled as she threw me onto the stairs.

"Do NOT yell at me you little bitch!"

"Grandma! You're drunk!"

She gritted her yellow teeth and pointed a long bony finger up the stairs. "GO!"

"No grandma! Stop! You're drunk!"

"How DARE you tell me what to do! I should ring your neck!: She yelled and charged up the stairs after me. Screaming I ran into my room and slammed the door.

She ran up too and started banging on it as I pulled out my suitcase. I threw all my clothes in it which wasn't very much. I also threw a framed picture of me and my mom when we went to Disney Land. I grabbed the phone and dialed the first number I could think of.

"Get your ass outta there now!"

Someone on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"BRITTNEY!"

"Allison? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm going over to your house! I'll be over there in 10 minutes!" I slammed the phone down and pressed End.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET OUTTA THERE!" I heard a crack. She's going to break down the door!

I ran to the window and thrust it open. I threw my suitcase out, then I jumped onti the snow. I quickly got up and raced to Brittney's house.

"Get back here!" I heard my grandmother yell from my window. She must'ave broken the door down…


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittney's POV**

2 words came to mind when I saw Allison and the state she was in when she knocked on my door. Heart-wrenching and painful. The poor girl.

Her hair was just a tangled heap on her head. Her eyes had dark circles under them; she looked almost like a raccoon. Her clothes were torn and there was blood and scratches where her skin showed. She had one shoe missing and there was dirt on her clothes and face. Her hands were rough and all scratched up.

"Allison! My God! What happened!"

"I'll tell you later… can I please use your shower?"

"Of course you can! It's upstairs, second door to the left."

She nodded thanks and trudged up the stairs. I grabbed some of my pajamas and laid them by the door. I also laid a towel by the door as well.

As I was walking down the hallway, my twin brother, Jason poked his head out of his room.

"Who's taking a shower?" I could hear someone in his room playing a video game.

"A friend."

"Brittney, mom's gonna be pissed when she finds out that you have a friend over without her permission."

"Ugh! You're one to talk!"

"I ASKED mom if Token could come over."

"Whatever… It'll be fine... Mom'll understand."

"If you say so." His head disappeared in his room and was replaced with the door. I sighed and walked into my room.

Ten minutes later I checked to see if Allison was still in the bathroom. She wasn't.

"Allison?" I called.

"Down here." I heard her yell from downstairs.

I ran down into the living room and found her on the couch next to my mom.

"Oh hello dear!" my mom said cheerily.

"Um… hi?" Allison was just telling me about her cat… Margo is it?"

"yes m'am!"

"oh how cute!" Mom beamed.

"um… mom?"

"Oh yes… I s'pose I should get dinner going!" mom stood up.

"and yes Allison, your welcome to stay as long you want!"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome dear."

After my mom left the living room I sat on the couch next to Allison.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She frowned, her eyes filled with tears as she sniffed and wiped her nose. She then proceeded to tell me all about what happened to her. From the car chase, to Mysterion, to her grandmother almost beating the crap outta her. I just sat there dumbfounded. How horrible!

"Well... just as my mom said. You can stay here as long as you want to."

She smiled and I smiled back hugging her. For the rest of the night we didn't talk about it and eventually fell asleep at 12 am.

…

My alarm went off at 10. I turned it off and turned to Allison.

"Its time to go to work…" She nodded and we both got up and got ready.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" I was worried about her.

"Yes… anything to get my mind off of what happened last."

"Well okay then…"

Allison and I got ready and started walking to work. We arrived there 15 minutes before opening.

"Hey Allison! Can you come here for a second?" Porsche yelled.

"Sure Porsche!" Allison smiled at me and I smiled back as she ran over to Porsche.

I walked to the back room to get another package of straws when I heard something drop.

I looked up. "Hello? Anyone in here?" no answer.

My heart started to race as a chill ran down my spine. I quickly got the package and started to go back to the kitchen. That's when I heard a snicker and I stopped midstep.

"C-come out!"

I screamed when a strong armed wrapped itself around my neck. I kicked my legs hoping I could get away.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

All of a sudden, something, a napkin was thrown over my mouth. I started to feel sick to my stomach. Weakness took over and I could barely move. That's when darkness filled my vision.

…..

Ow… boy did my head hurt… I slowly opened my eyes. The brightness of the light was overwhelming and I had to close them. I then heard a evil snicker and I opened my eyes and gasped. A man stood, rather, kneeled in front of me. His face was painted white. His eyes were covered in black. There were black painted lines protruding from his lips, kind of like the Joker's in The Dark Night. His eyes were pitch black and full of evil. His cheeks were colored pink, other than that there was no other color on him besides black.

"Why hello….my dear."

"Who- who are you?"

"You know? That's one of the first question EVERYONE asks when they see me! Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? No one ever asks me how I am… its rather hurtful."

"Im sorry… how are you?"

"Oh how kind of you to ask! Im great! Fantastic even! How are you?" was he serious….

I didn't answer. He stood up and eyed me.

"You are a skinny little tramp aren't ya…"

Who are you?"

"Fine… I'll answer. But only because you asked how I was. My name is The Jester."

"Like the Joker…"

"NO!" He ran over and he grabbed a clump of my hair with a gloved hand, grabbed the back of the chair I was tied too and leaned it way back. His face hovered a inch above mine.

"I am NOTHING like that clown! Do you hear me! NOTHING!"

"Im Sorry! Im sorry! Please don't hurt me! I- I didn't mean it!" I started to cry.

He put my chair in the upright position and let go of my hair.

"I can already tell that you have a lot to learn….Oh well! Tell me, do you happen to know who this girl is?" he snapped his fingers.

Two men wearing masks on their face walked in with a scared  
Allison in front of them. They had her arms behind their back.

"Allison!" I cried.

"Ahh… so you DO know her… interesting… Put her down."

One of the two men brought a chair in and sat Allison down in it. They tied a rope around her and tied her arms behind her back.

"Brittney! What's going on? What-" Her voice became muffled as they put a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"We've been kidnapped Allison!"

"Oh well I wouldn't say kidnapped…Id say more like…. Taken without permission."

"You mean stolen."

"if I meant stolen I would've said stolen now wouldn't I?"

"Whatever, just please… tell us what you want!"

"If you really HAVE to know… I'll tell ya.. but ONLY if you refer to me as…daddy."

"WHAT?"

The Jester smiled evilly, his evil eyes twinkled.

I sighed in defeat. "fine… I'll call you daddy…"

"fan-tastic! Now… you two… are going to be in a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yup! We just need to change your wardrobe and makeup a little…Boys!"

His two henchmen grabbed my chair and Allison's chair. One of the henchmen dragged me away and the other dragged her away. I looked up fearful. That's when one of the henchmen socked me in the stomach. I yelped as the breath flew out of my body. I felt them slap my and punch me in other places. My eye stung and so did my stomach and lip.

After what seemed like a hour, the Jester opened the door.

"Oh! You look perfect! Bring her in!"

I was dragged back into the room. Allison look like she got the shit beat out of her too. Okay girls! Remember to smile!" He laughed as if that was the funniest joke that he has ever heard.

He held up a handheld video camera and faced the lends towards his face. He smiled evilly as the little red light turned on.

"Why hello there Southpark! Don't bother changing the channel because you cant! Im on every channel there is!" He then laughed that evil laugh that makes my ears want to bleed.

"Now I have something that you may want… in fact! It's a couple little somethings!" He then pointed the camera at us.

"Hehe! So girls… Do you know who Mysterion is?"

"What? How would we know that!" I answered angrily.

He then smacked me across the face causing it to sting it more.

"Do NOT yell at me!"

Tears flowed down my eyes. "Sorry daddy…" I muttered.

He smiled and looked at Allison. "What about you? Do YOU know who he is?"

She started to cry too. "No…"

"No what…?"

"No daddy…"

He faced the lends at his face again.

"awe… Poor girls… oh well!" His smiled turned into a frown and his face went from evilly playful to dangerously serious.

"Listen well southpark AND Mysterion. These girls are poor and innocent. I'd HATE to see them in more pain than they already are. I mean it. I hate to see my girls like this but you know, it has to be done and the only way to stop it is if Mysterion gives himself up and fights me! He needs to come here or James bridge where me and these LOVELY ladies are. And if I lose and he wins, he can have the girls and ill respectfully go to jail. But if he were to lose, I keep the girls, and he dies. Now Mysterion, are you willing to risk your life for these two insignificant girls? If you are, then meet me at James Bridge tonight. Be there, or the girls will be sorry." He then turned the camera off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allison's POV **

I sat on the ground in a room that The Jester threw us in as Brittney paced the floor. The room had big gray bricked walls and the only way out was a giant iron door and a small window at the corner of the room. That's how we could tell it was nighttime.

"This sucks. Were going to die! Were going to die!" She cried.

I stood up and ran over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Brittney, calm down. Were not going to die."

"Yes we are! Did you not hear him? He's going to KILL us if Mysterion doesn't give himself up! Were going to die!" She was going hysterical.

"Brittney! You have to calm down! Otherwise we can't figure out a plan out of here because your too busy screaming and crying! Now just calm down!"

She took a few breaths and relaxed a bit. "Okay… im calm… but what do you mean? There's no way out of here…"

"Yes there is." I pointed to the window with the bars in the top corner of the room. I could hear crickets chirping outside as there really wasn't a window.

"Yup."

"But how…?"

"We climb up."

"But what if…"

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay if we do everything correctly."

"Im not so worried about us as im worried about Mysterion."

I sighed… I had to admit… I was worried too… "I am too.. that's why we have to go help him!"

She smiled. "Your right! How do we get up?"

"Get on your hands and knees by it."

She did so and I stood on her back. I examined the bars. They were heavily rusted. Perfect.

I grabbed one of my shoes and bashed it against the hard metal. It bent a little… that's good. I continued to do so until all three bars were broken.

"Got it!" I yelled in triumph.

"Good now get offa me!"

I did so and she groaned while standing back up and popping her back.

" going to put my fingers together. You step on them and I'll hoist you up! As soon as you get up there, pull me up."

"Okay."

I did as I said and I intertwined my fingers. She stepped on them and I shoved her up. She easily climbed through the window.

"Okay… come on!" she reached her hand down and I grabbed it.

"On three,, one.. two. Three!"

I jumped up as she pulled me. I climbed out into my stomach. We were free.

"yes!" I punched the air and we hugged each other.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at my watch and pressed the indiglo.

"11:30!"

"We have half an hour!"

"Then we better get going!"

"Do you even know where we are?"

I looked around at all the trees and immediately recognized the landscape.

"Yes! Were about 20 miles out of town!"

"That's too far! We'll never make it by 12!"

I looked around and tiptoed to the front of the building. It was worn down and there was only one van in the driveway. The Jester must have left already. I slowly and carefully walked to it and looked through the window. The keys were still in the ignition.

"get in…"

She nodded and I walked around to the drivers seat. I got inside and turned on the car.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"It's a van. How hard could it be?"

I backed out of the driveway and started driving down a long dirt road. Finally, we met up with the highway and I turned towards town.

I exhaled slowly and nervously.

"Im going to see whats in the back."

"Okay… but be careful…"

I watched the road as Brittney fiddled around.

"Allison! You wont believe this! There's a ton of guns and amm back here!"

"That's great Brittney but im trying to pay attention to the road."

After 20 minutes we finally arrived into town.

"Great! Just five minutes then were-" I slammed my foot on the brakes.

"Whoa!" I heard Brittney yell, then a crash in the back. I slammed my forehead on the steering wheel as the van stopped.

I breathed deeply.

"What was that for?" Brittney yelled from the back.

I looked up. Two of the boys I saw from the restaurant was standing in the middle of the intersection. The tubby one and the one in the green hat.

They looked at a car that was racing at them from a distance and ran to the van.

"Let us in! Please!"

I unlocked the back door and they slid it open, jumped in and slammed it shut. I them roared away headed to the bridge.

"Hey! I know you! You're that girl from Raisins!" The one in the green hat said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Im Kyle. That fatass back there is Cartman."

"Ey!"

"Why were you two doing in the streets?"

"We were running from this car that was tailing us! I think they were trying to run us over so we wouldn't stop The Jester."

"Your trying to stop the Jester?" Brittney spoke up from the back.

"Yup! Everyone is! But everybody is too afraid to go to that bridge tonight! SO we decided we would try to go and help! Seems how no one else would!"

"Um.. .guys. We've got company." Brittney said as headlights flooded throught the back.

"Shit..." I immediately turned down a road and they followed. I accelerated a little bit keeping my eyes glued straight ahead.

"Why is a nine year old driving a car?" The tubby one or, Cartman asked.

"Why do you think." Brittney said sarcastically.

I turned down many roads trying to get away from the car that was advancing towards us. All of a sudden, the back window burst as a bullet was sent through it.

"Holy shit dude! They're shooting at us!"

I heard another shot but it wasn't from the other car.

"Holy shit! She's shooting at them!"

"Grab a gun boys! And get shooting!" She yelled.

Suddenly my ears were filled with shots coming from both cars.

I swerved and tried to stay on the road. Glass all around me broke into several pieces. I quickly made a sharp turn with the van and raced past the other car. I saw in the rearview that they tried to do a turn but their van skidded and tipped over. Suddenly, it exploded. The explosion made our van leap forward. Everybody made a "umph" sound as wheels met asphalt.

"Were almost there!" I looked at my watch. 11:55. I pressed on the gas and the van leapt forward. Everybody was thrown back except for me. In the distance I saw the bridge and two figures standing on it. I immediately jumped on the road that lead up to the bridge. I raced up it and threw my foot on the gas made a 90 degree turn with the van, stopping just feet behind The Jester.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't wait for a second before I jumped out of the van.

"Get away from him!" I yelled while jumping out.

The Jester looked at me questioningly. I looked at my watch and mentally slapped myself. 11:52….

"Well, well, well…. Looky here. Southpark's little damsel's in distress came to save the hero. And he's not even here yet!" He cracked up laughing as Brittney walked up next to me. Kyle and Cartman stayed in the van. Hidden.

"Shuttup you asshole! We won't let you hurt Mysterion or anyone else for that matter!" Brittney yelled angrily.

"You won't?" The jester looked innocent.

Brittney pulled out a huge gun from her pocket and pointed it at him. "You can bet your ass we won't."

"Oh? And what do you plan to-"Before he could finish, Brittney pulled the trigger.

Loud shots echoed through the night as she shot at him. He jumped out of the way and in a flash, he was gone.

"Where is he…" Brittney angrily asked as we both looked around but he had disappeared…

"You little brat!" He appeared out of nowhere, next to her.

"Wha-" Before she could finish he punched her, sending her flying across the concrete and slamming against the side of the bridge.

She laid there, unconscious.

"BRITNEY!"

The Jester laughed. "You're next." He winked and raised his fist.

I readied myself for the hit.

"Get away from her!" I heard a yell I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the Jester, I saw The Jester getting pushed away from me by Mysterion.

I gasped, and took this moment to run over to Britney who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Al….Allison….?"

I smiled at her. "I'm here Britney."

"Wha…what happened…" At that I frowned and looked up at Mysterion fighting The Jester.

She looked up too.

"Oh god… my head hurts… Get… get him Mysterion!" She jumped up. Boy that was a quick recovery… eh, it is southpark…

The Jester looked over and smiled. "Well Mysterion…I have something for you. A choice. You can either save Allison… or…" He looked at Britney and in a flash, raced over, picked her up, and threw her over the bridge.

"Britney." The Jester finished. Her screams echoed.

Mysterion raced over, and jumped over the bridge, leaving me with The Jester.

"Well, I heard that heroes don't have favorites but that's not the case here now is it…?" He laughed and whistled. Out from behind the van, the two thugs came, Kyle and Cartman walked in front of them. Their hands were tied behind their back.

"I said let me go you assholes!" Carman yelled but was ignored.

"Two witnesses! How delightful!"

"Witnesses to what…" I tried to sound tough but I was truly petrified.

"Why to the main event of course! The annihilation of... you."

He pulled out a gun and shot.

A sharp pain ripped through my shoulder as I fell onto the ground. I yelled, more like screamed as pain coursed from my shoulder throughout my entire body. I looked over, expecting to see blood but to my surprise there was none. The Jester was laughing hysterically.

"Illusion shot! All the pain and feeling of a real bullet, when there's none!" He laughed his terrible, psychotic laugh as I stood up.

"You're twisted."

"Ya well. What can you do? Now, I'm afraid the fun is over. its time for you to go now!"

He pulled out a real gun this time and pointed it at me.

"Buh-bye."

I'm sorry for taking forever! I love you guys so much! Thanks for the inspiring comments! Because of you I continued with the story! :D Please enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mkay, its been a while since I updated and Im trying to decide whether I should add some more to the story or not. Would you do me a favor and let me know if you want me to or not please?**


End file.
